


just how proud i am of you (us)

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Supermarket Shopping, boys in love basically, cheeky fruit reference for rob, flufff, rob being a food snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a compliment for his husband leaves aaron smiling when he's dragged to the supermarket with robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of fluff for all of you after a uploading the Saddest chapter of my multi-chapter fic today <3

Aaron hates food shopping in general. He's impatient when it comes to picking out what's best and he usually just grabs the cheapest thing he can get. Robert's different though, _of course he's different._

"Mate, can we just get out of here now." Aaron's moaning, feels like a child and Robert doesn't even raise an eyebrow anymore because he's used to this, he's expecting a little tantrum after the fifteen minute mark ticks by.

"I'm just looking for the hummus I like." Robert says, humming a little to himself as he looks back at Aaron and sees his husband give him this little stubborn nod. Robert smiles, comes a little closer to Aaron and then he's pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"And before ya say anything, it's the one with the little olive bits, not just the usual stuff."

Aaron smiles a little at that, Robert knows him so well it's a joke.

He lets him go, lets his husband wander off down the isle looking aimlessly for this Finest Range hummus which probably cost five quid and tastes like shit.

Aaron grips hold of the already heavy basket, his gaze falls onto the cereal that he's bought for Liv (and for himself) and then the crate of beer for the barbecue he's been roped into holding by Adam tomorrow.

Aaron bites his lip, looks across at the isle and sees Robert looking almost triumphant as he waves out the package and almost jumps up and down. Aaron can't even see it properly but just waves his hand out, letting Robert know that he's seen him, seen what's probably expressive hummus.

Aaron rolls his eyes, Robert's all lanky and giddy and he has this smile on his face that won't budge as he walks towards Aaron and then catches sight of pineapples amongst the fruit section.

Aaron groans, his head falls back a little and then he fights the urge to drop the basket and just tell Robert he's waiting in the car. He just stands there, watches his husband look over the fruit with interest as he picks some up, holds them and then places them back down. He looks beautiful today, Aaron notices, he's wearing a dark blue blazer and a light shirt underneath, the top few buttons undone because of the heat and because for some reason he won't take off his blazer (won't crease it by holding it more like)

Aaron's lost in the thoughts of Robert and then suddenly feels someone squeeze at his arm. He looks down and sees an old lady smiling at him, she's got a soft greyness to her hair and blue eyes that grab Aaron's attention. She looks at him and then looks at Robert who's still holding the fruit in his hand and taking his time.

"You're lucky to have such a looker." The old lady _winks_ , still smiling and then Aaron's eyes are widening, cheeks reddening as she walks past him.

Maybe she Robert kiss his cheek before, maybe she saw the way Aaron had his arms around Robert's hips when they first arrived and argued about who's holding the basket.

Or maybe she just saw the way he was looking at his husband, maybe she just saw the love Aaron felt literally radiate out of him _uncontrollably_ as he stared across at Robert, at _his_ Robert.

Aaron shakes himself, gets this warm fuzzy feeling flow through him as he sees Robert approaching him, holding a pineapple in one hand and hummus in the other. He winks at Aaron cheekily and the younger man feels his heart flip a little.

"Yeah I am." Aaron whispers, feels his heart swell with love that won't stop flowing, probably won't ever stop.

"Sorry I took so long." Robert says sincerely, blinks and then tilts his head a little as he places the food in the basket and takes the heaviness from Aaron with a lurks struggle which he tries to hide.

Aaron lets out a little laugh and takes the basket back. "Don't worry about it." He says, he's smiling still and Robert gives him a quick kiss that makes butterflies explode in his stomach as he walks forward and Robert does that little 'let me put a hand on your lower back and guide you to where we need to go' thing which makes Aaron melt even more. He spots the same old lady smiling at them and smiles himself even wider, ducking his head a little and then raising it again, proud of his looker of a husband, proud of _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked the cheeky pineapple reference!


End file.
